Restless Pariah
by Christa975
Summary: Raven is raped by an old enemy. She is finally released back to the comfort of her friends, but will they accept her? And will Robin help her through her trauma?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the show would still be on air everyday

WARNING, The chapters of this story contains mentions and acts of torture, rape, and violence. Don't read if you don't like it, you've been warned!

It was an ordinary day at Titan's tower, Cyborg and Beastboy were desperately trying to beat one another at a combat video game, Starfire was in the kitchen attempting to brew up some disgusting, prehistoric dish for them all, they wouldn't eat it.

Robin was sitting in the corner, headphones applied, listening to his favorite, ear shattering rock music, and Raven was on the second couch by the door, neck deep into a leather covered book that looked centuries old. Suddenly the signal went off, drowning the room in it's crimson blinking lights. Robin bolted up, as did the rest, Raven peered over her book, "Titans, go!" Robin yelled,

and they all quickly departed out the door. Raven sat still, looking puzzled and dizzy, Robin noticed right away

"Raven are you coming? Hey, are you alright?"

She looked up at him and blinked furiously,

"Yes. I'm fine, let's go." She said dully,

Robin nodded, sprinting back out the door with the others. When they arrived, they saw Cinderblock.

"What is _he _doing here?" Robin yelled in surprise,

Cinderblock grabbed hold of a gasoline truck and flung it hard at the Titans, roaring. They quickly dodged, Beastboy morped into an elephant and charged at Cinderblock, while Cyborg blasted at the giant stone monster.

Robin pulled out his grappling hook and some bombs, latched them onto the rope and grappled around Cinderblock's massive head, he let go of he grapple as it attached to his head and the bombs quickly set off with a bang around its face. Cinderblock roared with pain and frustration, bringing up his fists and smashing the road up and knocking Robin on his back, Raven went to him and helped him up while Starfire shot starbolts at Cinderblock, Beastboy morped into a raptor and slammed into him, and Cyborg blasted him another time in the chest. Cinderblock tumbled to the ground with a smash.

"Finally." Robin sighed,

Raven gathered them in her cloak and transported them all home. They continued what they'd been doing before.

Robin noticed that Raven had been acting strangely all day, he eyed her for the rest of the evening.

Raven could feel him watching her, it made her uneasy. Raven had finally had enough of Robin's stern intruding eyes, she went up to her room feeling irritable as usual. Robin scowled in annoyance at Raven's departure, he wanted to make sure she was okay. Raven sat in her room muttering

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos…"

A noise broke her meditation, she turned around, annoyed, expecting to see one of her team mates in the doorway, but she saw nothing. She turned back around and continued. She saw a large shadow against the wall, Raven turned around again, nothing. She took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Calm down, Raven. There's nothing there." She quietly reassured herself. A loud thump and a tight grip on her shoulder made Raven yelp in surprise, as she saw…

End of chapter one! Left you hanging there didn't I…? Sorry it was so short but there's more coming! I do personally like where this is going, so please review your thoughts and opinions on it so I know if I should keep writing it. Thanks! =)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be five HUNDRED seasons.

WARNING, The chapters of this story contains mentions and acts of torture, rape, and violence. Don't read if you don't like it, you've been warned!

xflightofthephoenix Thanks for taking the time to read and comment, hope you like the next chapter!

… A loud thump and a tight grip on her shoulder made Raven yelp in surprise, as she saw…

"Hey Raven." Robin. "I… didn't mean to frighten you, sorry."

Robin's face filled with concern as Raven winced. "I wasn't scared." She stated defiantly. "Well you sounded like you were." He smirked,

"I wasn't. Drop it."

He put his hands up in submission "Hey hey it's okay." He smiled.

Raven felt a wave of affection wash over her as she looked up at Robin.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you. See you in the morning Raven." He walked out of the room, the door closing behind him, and she was by herself in the darkness again.

"Check up on me…?" She pondered this thought for a while, then decided it was unimportant and resumed meditating.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zintho-"

A large hand clamped itself around Raven's mouth, she screamed out but it was muffled by the hand, an arm wrapped around her waist and hoisted her upwards, and she felt another large hand grab her bum roughly, she yelped in pain and struggled to get free but she couldn't feel anything, she slowly drifted off…

When Raven awoke she realized straight away she was very cold. And completely naked. She tried to cover herself and get warm, but her efforts were in vain, her powers weren't working and she had nothing to warm herself.

She looked around the room she was in, it was completely made of metal, and freezing. There was a metal table on the other side of the room, with restraints. Raven shuddered just looking at it, or was that the cold.

"_Where am I?"_ She wondered, getting more panic stricken at every silent second that passed by. Or minutes, she couldn't tell.

"Hello, Raven. I've been waiting for this moment for ages." Raven heard a dull, male voice, it broke the silence completely.

She frantically searched the room, trying to find this man but she couldn't find anyone. A few minutes passed by. More silence. The piercing voice broke the silence again, it seemed to echo around her.

"Oh, do you want to see me? Do you want to know why I brought you here?" "I'm sorry, I'm so terrible at introductions, but I think you already know me from the past." The voice sneered.

"Why am I here? Who are you?" Raven demanded.

"Tut tut tut. You don't recognize my voice Raven?" The man gave her a moment, Raven thought hard but she couldn't think up any names.

"Okay then, I guess I'll have to show myself."

Raven saw a shadow against the wall. The figure stepped out of the shadows, and she completely recognized the man now. Slade.

"Slade?" "Hello Raven."

Raven wished nothing more now than to have the security of her cloak, and to be back in her warm room. She desperately tried to cover herself as Slade slowly walked over to her.

"What do you want?" She whimpered, panicked.

"You." Slade replied simply.

Raven's eyes widened in horror as Slade pulled her arms away from her body with immense strength, and carried her to the cold metal table, she struggled and kicked him but to Raven's misfortune, he seemed immune to it. He forced her down onto the table and pushed her wrists and ankles into the restraints, Raven's powers weren't working, but she still put up a fight. Now she was restrained though, she was completely helpless, at the mercy of Slade.

Slade chuckled,

"This will be a long night, Raven."

Raven screamed and writhed in pain as he forced himself into her again and again, it was her first time. After what seemed like forever, Slade stopped, and unlocked her restraints, he threw her to the floor and kicked her hard in the stomach, causing her to spit up blood.

He beat Raven so roughly she lost consciousness and entered a peaceful black silence. When Raven woke up, she felt so weak, she couldn't even heave herself up off the bloody ground where she lay. She tried to fight every time Slade came near her though.

After nine hard days of the exhausting, agonizing routine Raven felt like she was going to die if it didn't stop soon. Just one day, just one day of peace was all she needed, in the time Slade wasn't using her or beating her she sobbed pitifully at the thought of her friends, at the thought of Robin. Slade didn't stop, after three more days though he finally changed the routine. When it was time to beat her senseless, Slade didn't hold back at all, he kicked her over and over again, until suddenly there was a crunching noise, Raven froze in shock at the noise, as did Slade, Raven suddenly felt an immense amount of pain in her left hip.

Raven coughed up some blood, and hunched forward on the ground whimpering In pain.

"Oops… Did I break a love handle?"

Slade laughed cruelly and kicked her broken hip, causing her cry out in pain.

"I think I've used you enough, you're getting rather… Boring. I think it's time your little friends witness how much I've destroyed you."

He smiled sickly at her through his mask.

"_My friends! I get to see them again… He's not going to kill me?"_

Raven was traumatized both inside and out, she didn't know if they would accept her. She lay on the ground, unable to move because of her hip.

"Or… I could just keep you here for a while longer." Slade suggested.

Raven desperately tried to speak, her throat was so raw from the screaming she could barely say a word without agony. She managed

"N… no.. jus… k..kill me…"

She breathed hard at the words. She knew they could never accept or even talk to her again because of what had happened to her. _What would Robin think of her…?_

"Your friends will loathe you, think you're a freak, laugh at you… They won't accept you." Slade whispered. "That's exactly why you're going back. To suffer." He stated dully.

Okay so… I GREATLY apologize for the crappy rape scene, I've never written one before, so it got a bit awkward and nerve racking for me. Anyway, in the next chapter, Raven will be back home, and no the titans won't know what has happened straight away, it won't be that bad, it will be better I promise. Sorry for this cruddy chapter.

Please review! =)


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Raven would be the girl who's always getting grabbed by the monsters.

WARNING, The chapters of this story contains mentions and acts of torture, rape, and violence. Don't read if you don't like it, you've been warned!

Chittychittybangbang16, Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter, I spaced out the paragraphs more, sorry about that! =)

"Raven! Raven! Raven wake up, please!"

Raven's eyes slowly opened to Robin's panicked voice.

"W-what? I'm home?"

She was lying on a cold stone path, the path up to the Titan's tower. The cold. She realized she was still naked, but had a warm blue blanket drawn over her. She stared up at Robin, he finally noticed her eyes were open and gripped her shoulders gently, she hadn't felt gentle hands in a long time. But she didn't like it, she didn't like hands on her and she didn't want to be touched. Raven flinched at his touch and yelled out.

"Don't touch me!"

Her voice was still very tender from not having water for so long. She had only had a few mouthfuls in the past twelve days.

"I… Raven what happened to you?"

Robin wasn't calming down and he tried to shake her shoulders again, but as she struggled to get away from him, she suddenly felt a sharp twinge in her left hip and yelped out loudly, falling back down.

"Raven?"

Raven wished she could just go back, she wished she'd stayed on the sofa, so what if Robin had been watching her, this never would have happened if she'd just stayed where she was. She felt hands on her again, she wanted to scream in rage at being touched, she felt a sharp prick in her wrist and she suddenly drifted in silence.

Raven slowly opened her eyes, where was she? In the hospital wing of the tower, but why? She felt piercing icy cold metal on the back of her body, she was _still _naked! But the blanket was still rested over her.

The cold metal table she was on brought back terrible memories with Slade… Raven tried to sit up but found herself in restraints, power draining restraints! Raven frantically looked around the hospital wing, the large screen was monitoring her heartbeat, pulse, and stress levels through the restraints. Raven started panicking and struggling at the restraints but they seemed like iron, or was she just too weak. Her hip was killing her and table wasn't the kind of metal that got warmer the longer you lay on it. She didn't know what to do but she wanted out, so she just started screaming as loud as she could, her throat was also in bad shape, but she reluctantly ignored the pain until her screams got hoarser by the minute. Raven heard quick footsteps, she paused and froze.

The door suddenly opened and Robin came running towards her,

"Raven, you're okay!"

Robin ran close to her and Raven pulled at the restraints again.

"Leave me alone, please…" "Raven."

Robin's voice was full of concern, as was his face. He placed a hand on Raven's stomach, she winced, pulling away.

"What happened to you…?" Raven looked away. "Raven please. Tell me"

"No. Stop." Robin's eyes pleaded with Raven under his mask, she looked away.

"I need to examine you Raven, take care of your wounds… May I?" Raven looked back at him in surprise to see him eyeing her blanket, her only sense of security that she had. Robin stared for a minute, then started to lift the blanket, Raven went berserk.

Downstairs were Cyborg, Starfire, and BeastBoy, all of them were greatly concerned about Raven, after Robin had told them to leave him to it, he would deal with Raven, they just didn't feel so enthusiastic about playing video games, and cooking.

They suddenly heard lots of loud screaming from upstairs. Cyborg eyed Starfire and Beastboy with a disturbed look,

"Wonder what's going on up there…?" "We should go see what's up." Beastboy suggested,

"No. Friend Robin told us to wait here and that he will see to Raven." Starfire added glumly.

"Star's right. We shouldn't interfere BB." Beastboy nodded sadly.

The screaming died down after a little while, and Robin finally came downstairs to be greeted by his eager friends.

"Robin!" "Dude what happened to Raven?" "Yeah man tell us, we're worried."

Robin sighed and looked down, he wore a very troubled expression under his mask.

"Guys. I… I had to sedate Raven." He said

. The rest of the team waited for him to finish. "I needed to examine her, because she wouldn't tell me what was wrong…"

"Guys, Raven was… raped." He choked out the words like they were vile on his tounge.

"What!" Loud exclaims came from the team, they looked infuriated and shocked.

"No way, that would never happen to Raven, she won't even let anyone touch her!" Cyborg objected.

"It _did _happen Cyborg."

"How do you know?" Cyborg seemed to calm a little bit.

Robin looked down, biting his lower lip.

"I know from a lot of reasons. Every time I went near her or touched her she'd start screaming and pulling away from me. I found her… _naked… _And when I tried to take off her blanket she went completely crazy and her stress levels were on maximum. That's when I had to sedate her. Her… hymen has been broken and by the looks of it, recently, she's badly damaged down there. And her left hip is broken."

Robin sighed again and buried his face in his hands. The rest of them team looked down or away. Beastboy broke the silence,

"What are we going to do…?" He asked, hurt in his voice,

"I- I don't know." Robin stuttered. "I really don't know…"

Hope you liked it! Sorry AGAIN for it being short… There will be another chapter in no time, three days maximum I'd say. Don't worry, the story will get better from here, I promise!

Please review! =)


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, this would have really happened. :/

WARNING, The chapters of this story contains mentions and acts of torture, rape, and violence. Don't read if you don't like it, you've been warned!

Chittychittybangbang16, sorry to hear you had and boring Saturday, same here. I didn't want you to have a boring Sunday so I updated. Hope you like this chapter!

Red X, Thank you for reading and reviewing! Don't worry, you will find out as the story continues, enjoy!

By the way, I _know _Raven is pretty obsessed with her blue blanket, but you would be too if you'd gotten raped by Slade and were naked for 2 chapters with only a blanket, so please bear with her obsession, lol!

Raven opened her eyes, all she saw was pitch black darkness, besides the soft red flash of the monitor above her. What had happened? Robin had taken her blanket, Raven frantically checked, it had been placed back over her again.

She sighed and lay her head back on the cold table, she didn't try to get up, she knew she'd just be forced back down due to her hip or the restraints. Raven soon got bored trying to find a light other than red, and drifted to sleep.

_Raven's eyes opened, _

"_Didn't I already do that?"_

_She wondered. She looked around, she was in her room, and she had her cloak on! Her hip wasn't even hurting at all, Raven felt very pleased as she floated into a sitting position in the air, she started meditating._

_She was suddenly roughly pushed down from the air, she hit the ground yelping in surprise, looking up she saw Robin. _

"_R, Robin?"_

_Robin was smirking down at her, grabbing her cloak he ripped it off and pulled her close to him by her wrists, _

"_Robin what? Stop!"_

_Raven's heart leaped up into her throat. _

"_No, Raven. I won't stop." Robin laughed and let go of her wrists, forcing her on the ground. She screamed in pain as he held her wrists down and forced himself into her. _

"_Aw… Am I hurting you Raven…?" _

Raven bolted up, screaming. The words echoed in her brain,

"_Am I hurting you…?"_

She stared around the room, it was just a dream, thank god. She closed her eyes tightly. Why did she have that dream? She felt a sick wave of terror at the thought of Robin.

Raven couldn't go back to sleep, not now. But she didn't even know what time it was, it had to be at least 4:00. She could only dread the moment when she saw Robin again. An hour passed, or two? Raven heard footsteps, Raven's heart pounded hard as the footsteps got closer.

The door finally opened and a figure walked in, closing the door again, the room was drowned in darkness again. Raven stared ahead, searching for the figure in panic. A light suddenly filled the room, Raven saw Robin standing by the switch. She stared in fear at him.

"Raven, you're up."

He walked towards her slowly, Raven couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to hurt her, when he reached her and looked down at her she suddenly felt very sick. She shut her eyes tight, finding it hard to stay upright.

"Raven."

She winced at his voice,

"I know what happened…"

Raven's eyes shot open, a million different questions popped into her head. Robin got closer, Raven suddenly felt a heavy aching feeling in her bladder and she whimpered in pain as she realized she hadn't used the restroom in days.

"What is it?"

Robin was too close.

"Stay back."

She growled menacingly, well, if you could call it that, at the minute Robin could hurt her in a heartbeat if he wanted. Robin looked at Raven, he felt so much sympathy at her image, her hip was noticeably in great distress, and she was struggling to stay upright to keep her blanket on, but all the time she still tried to stand her ground.

"Raven please, look at me…"

She ignored him, he tried to move her chin to face him, Raven jerked away so hard the table fell on it's side, Raven fell hard against her left hip and she cried out loudly in pain. Her blanket had fallen off from the force of the table, her restraints didn't very much help to break her fall. Raven's shoulders slumped forward and she hung her head as she started crying, she shut her eyes tightly. She was completely naked, in front of Robin. She felt pathetic, weak, and vulnerable.

Raven felt her restraints unlatch and she rolled onto the ground panting in pain, and curling up into a ball. She was crying not because of pain but because of fear.

She felt gentle arms wrap around her and she stiffened. It still felt strange to be touched gently.

"Shhh, Raven. It's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Robin's voice was soft as he soothed her.

"I'm going to kill Slade for what he's done to you Raven."

Raven whimpered into his shoulder.

Geez! This is short All of my chapters are… I'm so sorry! I had a very busy day today but I just had to write something, and then I thought the last bit was a suitable cliffhanger I guess haha… But I will update tomorrow or the next day and it will be longer, don't ya worry!

Please Review! =)


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Raven would be the only girl in the group… -3-

WARNING, The chapters of this story contains mentions and acts of torture, rape, and violence. Don't read if you don't like it, you've been warned!

Red X, glad you are enjoying the story so far, haha you got me there! I guess I didn't think of that… :L

chittychittybangbang16, hope you like chapter four, and this next one!

xflightofthephoenix, stay with me! I know it's boring but this chapter will be better! =)

Text like _this _= dream or thoughts.

Robin paced back and forth in his room, he was infuriated. He had already punched a hole clean through the wall, which had hurt, and smashed his mirror. He was about to kick his coffee table out the window, but he managed to stop himself. Breaking his things and hurting himself was not going to bring Slade to justice of what he did to Raven. He hadn't checked on her since that morning, but he was already missing her.

Robin had thought it rational to keep Raven in her restraints, she wasn't entirely trusting of him at the minute, and he didn't want her getting hurt or escaping.

He had though, given her a nightgown to wear, it was cruel to keep her undressed after what had happened to her. How dare Slade even touch _his _Raven? He wanted to torture Slade in the most violent, inhumane ways that existed. He didn't want him dead though, he wanted him to suffer at his hands.

Robin left his room to check up on Raven.

Raven sat in the hospital wing of the tower, she had already vomited four times, and it still hurt her to sit upright. The monitor she was hooked up to also read where pain was emitted, the red glow was flashing on her hip, as usual, and her crotch. Raven found this quite a bit irritating, she couldn't really understand why it irritated her though. She groaned in pain and hung her head forward, she just wanted the pain to stop.

Robin entered the room, making her jump, she felt waves of uneasiness in her stomach. She had suffered another nightmare about Robin an hour ago, she wanted to run away and hide when she saw him, but he wouldn't let her out.

In her thinking, Robin had come up beside her. "Hey Raven."

She jumped at the sudden speech. "When can I come out of here…?" She squeaked, "Until you trust me again." He replied casually.

He looked up at the pain monitor, "Are you still hurting?" Raven felt slightly embarrassed, he was inquiring about her... Area. _"Of course I am…" _She glowered.

"How many times... did he…?" Robin looked away, _"What? What is his problem, I don't want to talk about this." _Raven didn't answer. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."More silence, "Are you hungry?"

Raven hadn't thought at all about food, in fact the thought of food disgusted her. "No." _"Raven please, let me touch you." _Every time Robin tried to touch Raven she would jump back, he tried many times. "_Last time." _He thought.

He grabbed Raven's forearm tightly, she pulled, he didn't let go, she started to panic. Robin came closer to stand over her, what was he trying to do? He didn't know, he just suddenly wanted her.

"Robin let go, please!" Her cries only made him feel more powerful, he quickly gripped her other arm just as roughly. "Stop!" Robin felt so much urge from his manhood to claim her, dominate her. His brain was screaming for him to stop, but his growing erection _needed _Raven, and her struggling excited him.

Raven's panic meter was growing higher; a piercing beep came from the screen. Robin pushed her down against the cold table, positioning himself above her so she was in submission to him. He pulled at her nightgown, ripping it. She yelped in horror as Robin began removing his pants. Raven suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe, she started choking and sputtering on her own breath, her heart was pounding so hard she swore Robin could hear it. She felt very sick like she needed to vomit again, and her crotch was tensed up in pain, she could feel the anxiety strangling her. Robin was about to enter her, Raven's throat felt like it was closing up…

"Raven! Oh my god... Raven?" Raven could hear Robin's panicked voice above her, she opened her eyes to see him leaning over her. "No!" She kneed his leg hard and tried to get up. Robin held her down, A/N, **the restraints are on Raven's ankles too, but she has room enough to lift up her knee. Jus' saying. c;**

"Stop, let me up, please!" Raven was struggling to get out of Robin's grip.

"Raven, stop struggling! You had a panic attack!"

Raven was through with this. She had had enough of her requests being ignored, she bit Robin's wrist, and he recoiled for a minute, muttering under his breath. She pulled as hard as she could at the restraints, they didn't budge.

"_Maybe if I knock over the table again!" _Raven pushed all of her weight on one side of the table; sure enough, it fell to its side. Robin grabbed her arms, attempting to push her and the table back up, Raven fought him, she bit his hand hard, causing him to let go.

"Feisty." Robin muttered, Raven was thinking up her escape plan while she avoided Robin's hands. She couldn't walk because of her hip, but once she was out of the restraints she would have her powers back and she would be able to fly again.

Raven was lying against the table which was on its side, Robin unlocked her restraints, planning to grab her before she got away. She had to go, now, or she'd never get away. Raven flew upwards toward the ceiling, but Robin gripped her ankle, she yelped in surprise.

"Not so fast Raven…" He grasped her other leg so she couldn't kick him, "Let me go. Now!" "C'mere." Robin started to pull her legs down, she kicked at him anyway, finally managing to break free of his grasp, she flew quickly out the window. "Raven!"

Raven needed to get somewhere safe, quiet, and alone, so she could heal her hip. She couldn't fly all the time or she'd be spotted in no time, she doubted Robin would ignore her departure. Raven settled in a secluded alleyway, and sitting out of view, she started to heal her hip.

Robin quickly made it down stairs to tell the rest of the team about Raven.

"Raven thought I was trying to rape her… She had a panic attack and she flew off!"

"Well we need to find her, now. Before she hurts somebody." Cyborg stated.

"We'll split up around Jump City. Cyborg, look in the east part of the city, Beast boy, the south, Starfire, the west. I'll look in the north. Titans, go!"

They raced off in search for Raven.

Raven's hip wasn't fully repaired but she could walk with a limp, she cursed herself at how much slower she was than usual. She felt so drained, her powers were going on and off, which was _not _helping her already dampered situation. She was in a nightgown! She had no money with her so she couldn't buy anything else to wear.

After walking for quite a bit, Raven felt exhausted. She had to go in search of another alleyway, just then she heard a sneery, male voice, "Hey babe, wanna come home with us?" Raven turned, startled, four huge, rough looking men had cornered her by a wall, and by the looks of it they were very strong. They started to close in on her, Raven backed up against the wall. _"My powers aren't working! This can't happen again… please not again…" _

"Grab er'!"

Raven gasped in pain as one of the men grabbed her wrists tightly, turning her so her back was facing them, and against the wall. Raven kicked him hard in the crotch, only to be knocked down and pinned by another man, he smelled like gasoline and dog shit.

"Let me up you dick!" She whined, struggling under him, "You're feisty… I like that babe."

"Move over, Grayson. I'm going first." Another man yelled.

That was enough of a warning signal, Raven rolled onto her back to face the man, nearly gagging at his stench, she head butted him hard, jumped up quickly and ran for it.

"After er'! And don't do anything to her until I've had my turn!"

The leader stayed back, and the three brutes were faster than Raven, but that didn't stop her from running, her hip was killing her, couldn't they just find some other girl to torture? Raven suddenly heard a gunshot, _"What the…?"_

There was a piercing agony in the back of Raven's right leg, she stumbled to the ground quite quickly like a deer that had just been shot. Wincing in pain, Raven could hear the men's footsteps getting closer, she crawled along the floor panting, as the wound from her leg left a messy trail of crimson blood behind her. There was an opening from the alleyway she was in, leading to a road and some stores, maybe someone could help her if she got there in time.

Raven was almost there, but the pain was too great, her arms gave way and she fell onto the ground in agony.

"_Oh god, this is it. They're going to get me and I'm going to die…"_

Rough hands gripped her ankles and pulled her backwards, Raven tried to grab a hold of something, anything.

"Please." She pleaded with them,

"Sorry girl, there's no point in trying to fight us, we're stronger than you." The men chuckled at their power, Raven groaned in pain as they dragged her back to their boss.

The big man that was their boss was even dirtier and smellier than the rest of them, as Raven lay mercilessly in front of him she realized, men were cruel.

Hope you liked, see, it _was _longer, by just a little bit… Anyways the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, I just love writing this story hehe!

Please review! =)


	6. AN

**A/N: **

**Hey guys just want to apologize for not updating as I promised I would yesterday… My parents are taking me to Orlando for a few days, I will be away from the 26****th**** to the 28****th**

**I apologize for being annoying, and I will update the day I get back, hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving! **


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a sequel to Trouble in Tokyo, 'The Heist of Hawaii' or 'Mayhem in Mexico' MUAHAHAHAA…

sirhin13, yeah… I just love torturing her lol! Glad you liked.

chittychittybangbang16, hey no problem , I was writing this next chapter as I got your review, glad you liked it and hope you like this one!

WARNING, The chapters of this story contains mentions and acts of torture, rape, and violence. Don't read if you don't like it, you've been warned! _And some swearing, as of now! : ))_

**A/N: Did you get my 'name hint' in the last chapter? If you did, you rock! If you didn't… You still rock, because you've read this far without dropping dead of boredom! Also, go back and read the fifth chapter over until you get it, I will reveal at the end of this chapter.**

**A/N2: I'm back, had a great Thanksgiving and a great trip. I only just realized what a cliffy I left you guys with, oops… Anyways thanks all and here is your update! xD**

"Hey babe, you're a pretty little thing now, aren't you?" The man was loud,

"Stay away." Raven's voice trembled a bit.

All of the men laughed at Raven's courage, "We'll see what you say when we're done with you. What position should we do this time, boys?" The boss smirked down at Raven,

"_Position…?" _Raven's heart pounded hard in her chest, she started to feel very sick, and her vision was blurry. She had lost a lot of blood from the gunshot wound in her leg.

Raven heard the men muttering things to each other, things she couldn't quite understand. She felt very faint.

The boss suddenly lunged at Raven, she could only see right in front of her, and it was blurry anyway, so she didn't have time to embrace the attack. She was tightly pinned on the ground in a submissive position. A hand slipped between her thighs, Raven jumped in discomfort. She tried to get up but she had never felt such a heavy weight on her in her life. Like solid iron.

Raven felt the nasty brute press his groin against hers, she whimpered at the hardness of it. The man laughed, and began to unbutton his pants.

"_No… How could I let this happen again…?"_

The man's pants were already off, and he was lifting up the front of Raven's nightgown.

"Stop. Just stop, please." Raven pleaded with him,

"Aww, am I scarin' you?"

He positioned himself in front of her entrance, Raven shut her eyes. Suddenly the iron weight of the man was lifted off Raven, she opened her eyes in panic to see just Robin above her, all of the men had vanished.

Robin bent down beside Raven, "Raven, did they... get you?"

"It depends what you mean by that…" Raven panted in pain as she tried to hold the blood in her leg, she looked away from Robin, still uneasy from their ordeal.

Robin looked down to see Raven's leg, he also took in her disheveled appearance, her nightgown was lifted quite a bit, she had bruises on her breasts and inner thighs, and she looked completely exhausted and terrified. Robin's face wore a look of fury…

Robin snatched out his communicator, "Guys, I've found Raven. Meet us at the tower in a little while."

Raven's vision was blurring badly again, she could hardly see Robin. "Rae, about earlier. I wasn't trying to hurt you, you imagined it all. I promise."

Raven threw her head back and groaned in pain due to her leg.

"Raven..."

"I know. I know now… She was struggling to breathe, and her chest felt like it was tightening.

"Look. I'm hurting badly and I feel like I'm dying. I can't talk r-right now." Raven struggled to speak,

Robin lifted her up lovingly; she was obviously in great distress. "No, no! Let me d-down…" Her voice filled with panic again as Robin placed her back gently on the ground.

"I'm sorry." He looked away, then back again quickly. "No Raven, roll onto your back and let me pick you up, you'll die if you lose any more blood." Raven ignored his request.

Robin touched her belly, demanding her to obey him, she whimpered and rolled over. He grasped her waist and lifted her up in his arms, she stiffened at his touch but eventually accepted it.

**At the tower…**

Robin entered the living room of the tower, Raven still in his arms. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire were waiting anxiously on the couch. Raven shifted uncomfortably in Robin's arms,

"_Let me go." _She told him telepathically, **A/N: If you have seen 'Haunted' then you'll know what I'm talking about…**

"_I think you're forgetting your leg has been shot…" _Robin placed her on the second couch as the rest of team came over to see Raven.

"Raven!" The team stood over her with looks of worry, Raven felt dizzy, her vision blurred up completely and all she saw was jet black darkness…

Raven bolted upwards, her eyes wide.

"_What the…?" _

She looked around where she was, in her room! She looked down quickly, her leg had a tight bandage wrapped around it, she tried to stand up, but unsuccessfully fell down right away. Biting back a hiss of pain, Raven sighed in annoyance, she couldn't walk_ again, _and now she was on the floor and couldn't get up again.

"Hello Raven." There was a dull male voice,

Raven froze recognizing it instantly.

"…What do you want?"

He ignored her, "You've certainly been suffering haven't you? Just like I wanted…" Slade chuckled

…

"I said, what do you want…" Raven growled

"I want to watch you suffer, didn't you already know that?" He stated it casually,

"Well you've seen it, now get the fuck away from me!" She glowered at the dark figure,

"Tut tut. I don't think so."

Without warning, the tall figure was instantly on top Raven, he grabbed her wrists forcing them down.

"You won't escape me Raven, _ever…" _He whispered in her ear,

Raven struggled underneath him "Get off me you bastard!" She kneed him in the crotch. But he didn't seem to feel anything.

"Stop struggling, you won't get away." He pulled a knife from his belt, **A/N: Yes Slade has a belt, pay attention to the show more!**

and slowly cut a long slash over the top of Raven's breasts, she cried out in pain but he covered her mouth, cutting her off.

Crimson blood dripped off the knife as Slade cut a horizontal line over her stomach, there was a poison on the knife that caused Raven's body to seize up and not move, including her throat. Slade's plan was to let Raven bleed out and let her slowly die without being able to move or scream.

"_Perfect…" _ Slade chuckled and jumped swiftly out the window.

Robin hadn't seen Raven since she had fainted, and he couldn't stop worrying about her.

"_I should just leave her alone… She needs space." _

"_Robin, help me." _Robin could hear Raven's weak voice,

"_Raven what is it?"_

"_Sl-"_

Silence.

Robin rushed to Raven's room, running through the door he saw Raven lying in a pool of blood.

"Raven!" Robin yelped and fell to his knees beside Raven, lifting her head, she was unconscious again.

He noticed the long slashes on Raven's body seeping blood.

"_Slade." _ Robin glared into the darkness.

**Four hours later…**

Raven awoke to find herself on the metal table, _again… _She felt boiling hot pain shoot through veins, and her slashes from Slade had welted up from the poison. She felt she could finally move again though.

She felt an urge to call out for Robin,

"…Robin…?" She squeaked startled by the pitch of her voice,

Nothing.

"Robin?" She called louder, looking frantically around the room,

"Robin isn't here to help you Raven." That voice, _again._

Raven didn't know what to say, she just sat helplessly in the darkness awaiting her doom.

Slade whispered in a sickly sing song voice, "Oh, Raven… You forgot to _die_."

"Go to hell…"

"Only if you drag me down with you…"

Okay! Sorry uhmm… It was short again, I know! But hey I've been really busy lately, I've been practicing my moonwalking mhhmm… ;)

**Almost forgot about the name hint hehes! **

"Let me up you dick!"

"Move over, Grayson. I'm going first." Another man yelled.

**Dick** **Grayson, YAYY! That was so pointless…!**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, well, it would have been more appreciated.

WARNING, The chapters of this story contains mentions and acts of torture, rape, and violence. Don't read if you don't like it, you've been warned! And swearing, don't forget the swearing!

EmmyGoGo, Thanks for the kind reviews, I LOVED your story PLEASE update it! c:

chittychittybangbang16, Muahahaa… Well you will be worried for her even MORE soon… HAHA! xD

PenanceGirl, Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you like the next chappie. ;)

**By the way I'm really sorry this took so long to update. I'm trying to improve my chapters so that they're better for ya, enjoy. **

"What…?"

"You heard me Raven, if you even try to fight back I'll drag you back to hell with me." He chuckled and she could tell he was grinning under his mask.

What could she say? He was going to get her, whatever you wanted to call it, she couldn't do anything and she had no idea what to say. Which made Raven feel all the more helpless and actually desperate for Robin to intrude.

"Robin! Robin, save me, Slade's going to hurt me again!" Slade mocked her in a terrible imitation,

"Shut up you filthy scum." She glowered at him,

"Oh, you still have some fight left in you Raven…? He came a bit closer.

"Let's see if you can protect yourself now…"

Raven jumped as he roughly grabbed her arms, forcing them behind her back, and pushed her face hard against the icy floor. She struggled to regain her strength what with her immobility and all.

"There there, Raven. I wasn't expecting you to win. After all, I already fucked you once didn't I? I can do it again no problem…"

That was it, she needed to get away from him, now. This wasn't happening again.

Raven felt herself tear up a bit as he stated that fact, it was true, she'd given in to him. She took advantage the second Slade took his hand from her face and brought her head backwards as hard as she could, colliding with his neck.

Slade choked at the force that had come upon his throat, he was furious. He grabbed Raven's arms and thrust her upwards, slamming her back down face forward. Raven yelped very loudly as her face came into contact with the ground, he proceeded beating her senseless.

"_This is useless. I'm gonna die if he doesn't stop…" _Raven's thoughts were interrupted by another rough punch to her stomach. Raven gasped and choked for breath as he finally threw her back to the ground.

"You're such a submissive girl, Raven. Ready?" He got closer again,

"W-what are you talking about…?" Raven panted,

He kicked her hard, causing her to groan in pain.

"You're so beautiful when you're scared." He chuckled at his own comment.

Raven tried to get up, but Slade pushed her onto her stomach, getting on top of her.

"Just stop! Didn't you get enough before…?" Raven's voice faded as she stopped talking,

"I'll never get enough of you."

Raven struggled to get him off, she really did, but he seemed so heavy. Slade was starting to rip at her clothes, Raven felt the anxiety practically laughing and sneering at her, she called out.

"Robin!" She felt like a weak little girl, she hated it. But she couldn't do anything else. Slade didn't care, he was about to enter her.

"Rob-" Raven yelped in pain as Slade roughly pushed into her. She writhed in pain underneath him, trying to get free.

"Don't move!" His voice was a lot louder than Raven thought it could be, she stiffened and flattened against the ground, cringing.

Raven started to cry, the pain was horrific.

"Robin…!" She continued to cry out for him weakly.

The pain was too much, Raven passed out.

…

Raven awoke on the floor, she smelled her own blood instantly. Slade had vanished, but the pain was still there. She breathed in and out deeply, her ribs were aching like hell, along with the rest of her body.

It had happened again…

After Raven finally caught her breath, she gathered up all her strength to call for Robin one last time, she couldn't even get up.

"…Robin!"

A while passed, still no Robin.

"_Oh, please…!" _Raven rested her head against the ground, crying.

Raven's hopes perked as she heard footsteps getting louder outside the door, it finally opened.

"_Robin!" _It took Raven a lot of strength but she managed to lift her head and look up at him, she tried to tell him with her eyes she was sorry, he just stared at her.

Robin got to his knees and pulled Raven into his arms, she made a very long whimpering sound, Robin had never heard such a distressed noise before, let alone from Raven.

"Shhh… It's okay. Oh god Raven, I'm so sorry…" He whispered as he rocked her gently in his arms.

**...**

Eleven days had passed since Raven's last run in with Slade, Robin was just practically trying to nurse her back to sanity. She had grown far apart from him in the past two months of all these ordeals, he wished it had never happened, he wished Raven had never gone through it.

Raven wasn't entirely trusting of Robin yet, but whenever she flinched when he got too close, or accidentally touched her and she'd stare at him like he'd struck her, he just brushed it off.

"_She'll be alright, after what she's been through who am I to blame her?"_

But it was getting worse, to the point where Raven would hide when she heard him even walk by. Robin decided he had to fix Raven, make her trust him again no matter what it took, _even_ if it meant forcing her to.

Robin went to see Raven, determination on his face. A door opened as he walked towards it, Robin rounded the corner, and walked through the hallway until he reached Raven's room. He knocked, and heard a scattering sound almost like she'd fallen over.

"Raven, let me in." Robin ordered,

After a few moments, the door opened to Raven who looked half exhausted and half in agony but trying to hide it.

"Raven, can I speak with you?" Robin walked past her and into the bedroom without waiting for her answer.

"Okay." She answered weakly before shutting the door,

Robin stood a few feet from her,

"Sit." Raven's eyes darted to a small chair not far from where Robin was standing.

"I'm okay where I am Raven." Robin noticed her face change, obviously she was uneasy about him even standing, he wasn't going to like this but he had to help Raven or she'd be stuck in the gutter forever.

"So what did you want to talk about…" She eyed him carefully,

"You need to trust me again. Let me be near you and touch you."

Raven stared. "But… I do trust you."

Robin walked closer towards her and put a heavy hand on her shoulder, she flinched and pried her shoulder away.

"You trust me? If you trusted me you'd know I will never hurt you Raven. Sex, and love, aren't bad things, they can be good too." His face softened as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Raven's eyes started to tear up a bit, and before she knew it Robin's arms had wrapped around her in a warm embrace, she sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay, feel this?" He hugged her tighter, "This is me loving you, and it's good."

…**Okay so…You're probably all VERY pissed off at me because this is so short, sorry! :D I've been very busy practicing my German, AND my sign language, AND I train dogs and am currently working on agility with a new pup of mine. So I greatly apologize for taking so long to update and then not even give you something good. : ( **

**Don't worry, be patient, I am working on ideas for this story. And I'm not going to just drop it and forget about you guys. Once again for any whom I have missed, thank you for reading and reviewing. The next update may take a while but it's coming! : )**


End file.
